1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor packages and methods for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to ball grid array (BGA) packages, stacked BGA packages having a plurality of BGA packages, and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor wafers are subjected to deposition, etching, planarization and/or lithographic processes. The wafer may then be diced using scribe lines to form multiple semiconductor chips. The semiconductor chips may be mounted onto printed circuit boards (PCBs) or other mounting substrates, utilizing various packaging methods.
As a result of developments in electrical products, semiconductor packages are becoming more highly integrated to reduce the size and/or thickness. In order to increase the number of semiconductor chips on a limited mounting area, chip scale packages (CSPs) have been generally adopted in semiconductor packages. The mounting area of CSPs may be smaller than other packages, because the extent of a CSP, i.e., the area being multiplied width by length, compared to the semiconductor chip may be less than the ratio of 1:1.2. Types of CSPs, such as ball grid array (BGA) packages, including semiconductor device packages, are known.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional wire bonding BGA (WBGA) package. Referring to FIG. 1, a semiconductor chip 5 with a plurality of bonding pads 10 may be attached on the top of a substrate 20 by an adhesive layer 15. The plurality of bonding pads 10 and the substrate 20 including a plurality of metal landing pads (not shown) may be connected by a series of bonding wires 25. An encapsulant 45 may be utilized to cover the semiconductor chip 5 and the series of bonding wires 25. A solder mask 35 may be formed on the substrate 20 and a plurality of solder balls 40 may be placed on the corresponding solder ball pads (not shown) on an opposite side of the semiconductor chip 5. The plurality of solder balls 40 may be attached after the encapsulant 45 is added.
In order to mount a plurality of semiconductor chips in a limited area, stacking technology for manufacturing multiple semiconductor packages has been adopted. Accordingly, each unit BGA package for the stackable package has a thickness profile. Further, in order to attach solder balls on the top of the semiconductor chip, either additional patterning processes or boards may be needed.